<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisis in the New Multiverse by ArrowverseFan833</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971105">Crisis in the New Multiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833'>ArrowverseFan833</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Earth to Save [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of Earth Prime join together with other heroes throughout the multiverse to try to put an end to the Anti-Monitor for good this time. See how everything goes for them as they try to make sure that this never happens again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Earth to Save [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Oliver woke up to see that he was in a tent surrounded by all of the paragons along with Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Dr. Wong, Mia, Conner, and Olivia. He had known exactly where they were without looking outside of the tent that they were in. He got up from his cot and walked outside and saw that he was correct. They were on Lian Yu.</p><p>"I was hoping that I would never have to come to this island again" Oliver said to himself as he got himself prepared for what was to come.</p><p>Oliver heard the tent open and he turned around to see that Laurel was walking towards him. "What are we doing here Ollie?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"If it is like the last time there is some kind of energy at work here and that energy plus what Dr. Wong has to make will combine and give Lyla the powers of Harbinger." Oliver said.</p><p>They just sat there and looked out at the water for a long time until everyone else had come out of the tent as well. Once everyone met up, they decided that they needed a plan of attack here.</p><p>"Ok, so what I can remember this energy that is being caused on this island plus the item that Dr. Wong will make will give Lyla the powers of Harbinger. We need a team here to guard the doctor, so Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Mia, Conner, and Olivia will be the guards. The paragons will come with me and try to stop the bad people before they can make it here. Are there any questions?" Oliver asked and everyone shook their heads and went where they were supposed to go.</p><p>The seven paragons went off into the woods and Oliver took them to where he knew that Fyres and his troops would be. Once they got to the camp. Oliver told them all to split up and surround the camp. They would take them by surprise.</p><p>Oliver gave the signal and they all attacked from different directions. Once Fyres realized what was happening he found Oliver and said "That was very smart Mr. Queen. Coming after us before we had the chance to come out and find you. To bad I have more people than you do."</p><p>"You might have more people, but I have people with powers, and I don't think that your troops will stand a chance against them and I am also not the same as I was back then either. I just have one question; how do you know who I am being as I was not on the island but a day or two this time around?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"You have defeated me twice already Mr. Queen. It will not happen again." Fyres said.</p><p>"So, you are from the old earth. Well, I guess we have something in common then, because I have died twice as well, but I will not die a third time until I am old." Oliver said.</p><p>"Well, let's see how much better you have gotten since the last time you saw this man." Fyres said and Billy Wintergreen stepped forward.</p><p>Oliver looked around to see that all of his friends were taking care of all of the troops that were around them. That would make it easy for him to just focus on the two men that were in front of him.</p><p>"Slade might have killed you last time, but I am going to get payback for what you did to me now." Oliver said as he charged Wintergreen.</p><p>The fight started out even, but it was quickly apparent that Oliver was in another league compared to Wintergreen. Soon Wintergreen was on his knees because Oliver had worn him out and taken his leg out from under him. Oliver knocked the sword out of his hand and picked it up. "I will make this quick for you." Oliver said as he swung the sword and decapitated Wintergreen.</p><p>Once Oliver was done with Wintergreen, he dropped the sword and drew and arrow really quick and shot it right into Fyres' heart, killing him instantly. Once he was done with that, he turned to help the rest of the paragons with what was left of Fyres' troops. Once they were done there, they all traveled back to the tent to see how the device was coming along.</p><p>"Did you have any problems here?" Oliver asked Mia.</p><p>"No, I think you must have taking care of all of them before they could leave their camp." Mia said.</p><p>"Good. How is the device coming?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"It is just about done. Then once Lyla has her powers, we can finish the Anti-Monitor once and for all." Mia said.</p><p>"That's the plan. I don't know how long it will take but we will beat him for good this time." Oliver said and everyone nodded.</p><p>"Ok, I believe that I am done with the device." Dr. Wong said and he handed it to Lyla, and it did the same as it did the last time.</p><p>Lyla left like she did the last time and a few minutes later she returned and brought them all back to Star City. When they entered the bunker, they saw that Lyla had already been to pick up Batwoman, Batman, Nightwing, and Superman.</p><p>"Good to see you again Kate and Clark. Hope you are ready for this." Oliver said.</p><p>"We're ready and at least we kind of know what to expect this time. So where do we start?" Clark said.</p><p>"Looks like the anti-matter wave is getting ready to hit Earth 2 within the next two hours. You will need to go there and help try and stop the wave." Lyla said.</p><p>"Are there any heroes on Earth 2?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"Yes, I will send you to their location so you can work together and try to save that earth." Lyla said.</p><p>"Ok, do it. We need to get there in time to get acquainted with this team so we can fight together and try to end this quick." Oliver said and Lyla nodded as she used her powers to send them all to earth 2 to find that earth's heroes and hopefully stop the Anti-Monitor quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first just the paragons were sent to Earth 2 to meet up with this earth's heroes. They arrived in the town called Blue Valley to find the people that they were looking for. Lyla told them to go to the Auto Shop in the middle of town and they would find what they were looking for. Before they go in though Oliver pulls Lyla aside and asks, "Is this the same Earth 2 as the old multiverse?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. If you are asking for what I think you are then I think it would be a good idea." Lyla said.</p><p>"Ok everyone, here is what we are going to do. Barry and I have something else to take care of really quick, so Laurel is in charge. So, you ladies go in there and try to talk these people into working with us. We will be back soon." Oliver said.</p><p>"And where is it that you are going?" Thea asked.</p><p>"You will see soon." Oliver said and then Barry picked him up and they were gone.</p><p>"Ok, let's go see what this team is made of." Laurel said as they walked into the Auto Shop.</p><p>Laurel rang the bell on the desk and a man came out to meet them. "How can I help you?" The man asked.</p><p>"We are looking for a Courtney Whitmore. We were told that you are her Stepfather." Laurel said.</p><p>"I am, but what do you need to see Courtney for?" the man said.</p><p>"Let's just say it has to do with her night job." Laurel said.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about." The mand said.</p><p>Laurel looked at the man and she thought about her suit and it appeared. "You see, we are in the same kind of business and we need to talk with her and her team about a Crisis that is on its way." Laurel said.</p><p>"You have my attention. Let's go in the back and talk. By the way, my name is Pat." Pat said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Laurel said as she and the rest of the ladies follow Pat into another room, and they see a bunch of kids practicing their skills.</p><p>"Seriously, they are a bunch of kids. I don't want to bring them into this." Kara said.</p><p>"They aren't going to have much of a choice. Crisis is coming whether they are ready for it or not." Lyla said.</p><p>"Courtney. Y'all need to come over here and meet these people." Pat said.</p><p>"Ok, Hey I am Courtney, and this is Yolanda, Rick, and Beth." Courtney said.</p><p>"Nice to meet y'all. We are here because there is a Crisis coming and we need your help to fight it. Your earth is the first one the Anti-Matter wave will come after. Lyla said.</p><p>"So, how do we fight it?" Courtney asked.</p><p>"Well, there is a building in this town that will hold it off for a while as long as the group protects it. The only problem is, I don't see a way to evacuate everyone, so it is a losing battle. We will fight as long as we can but once we get your families out of here, we will have to leave." Sara said.</p><p>"Ok Pat. Go get all of our families together and get them here so that we can leave." Courtney said as she and the rest of here team changed into there suits to get ready for this fight.</p><p>While the women were talking to Courtney and her team Oliver and Barry had arrived in Central City. They were looking around seeing how different it was from the one on Earth Prime.</p><p>"You weren't lying about this place being different then our Central City." Oliver said.</p><p>"I know. It is weird calling this Central City because it is almost nothing like what I see every day." Barry said.</p><p>"Ok, so how are we going to find who we need?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Well, Cisco did equip my suit with tech that can hook up to satellites, so all I have to do is set it up to find the satellites on this earth and there we go. I am in." Barry said.</p><p>Barry typed in a few things and found what he was looking for. "I found them. You ready for this?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, lets go." Oliver said and Barry flashed them to the location on his device.</p><p>When they got to the location someone was waiting for them. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here." The person asked.</p><p>"We were hoping that you would help us fight a Crisis that is coming. We are building an army of sorts and we would like you to join us." Green Arrow said.</p><p>"Well why would I want to help you though?" the person said.</p><p>"Because if you don't your earth will die and so will you." The Flash said.</p><p>"Sorry, I am not a hero. I don't know why you think I would help you." The person said.</p><p>"If you let me show you something, you might understand." Green Arrow said and the person nodded.</p><p>Oliver walked over and touched the person's head and gave them their memories back.</p><p>"I should kick your ass Oliver. That hurt. Oh, and nice to see you again Red." Black Siren said.</p><p>"You too, I guess. Anyways, so are you in?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, let me get my stuff and I will be ready to go." Black Siren said.</p><p>"Might want to get a mask. Don't want people thinking that Laurel Lance is a vigilante." Oliver said.</p><p>"I guess you are right about that. Who knows, I might need to stay on your earth again." Black Siren said.</p><p>"That would be hard being that our Laurel is still alive." Oliver said.</p><p>"Well how about that. You ended up saving her this time around. You still hung up on Felicity?" Black Siren asked.</p><p>"No, Laurel and I are married." Oliver said.</p><p>"Well good for you. Now let's hit the road." Black Siren said as she and Oliver were picked up by Barry and taking back to Blue Valley to meet up with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver and Barry returned to where the rest of the team was waiting for them and everyone saw that they had Black Siren with them, and she was wearing her Black Siren suit except she was wearing a mask now.</p><p>"What the hell is she doing here?" Caitlin said.</p><p>"She's fine. She worked with us right up to the Crisis the last time around. She has turned herself around." Oliver said.</p><p>"If you say so." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Well look at you. My doppelganger is alive and well and wearing my suit." Black Siren said.</p><p>"We can get you a new suit if you want. Cisco can work that up while we are working here." Barry said.</p><p>"Thanks. I would like that. So, what is the plan here?" Black Siren asked.</p><p>"We are here to find the heroes of this earth and their families and then we are leaving. We are trying to build up an army." Oliver said.</p><p>"Sounds good. Who are the kids?" Black Siren asked.</p><p>"These are the heroes of this city. They are a little younger than I thought they were going to be, but they have defeated their enemy." Laurel said.</p><p>"Ok, so we aren't going to call you Black Siren. What do you want to be called?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Well, I guess I could go by Dinah. How is she by the way?" Dinah asked.</p><p>"Don't know. We didn't have any use for her, so we never asked her or Curtis to join the team." Oliver said.</p><p>"Makes since. So, let's get ready for this fight." Dinah said as they all conjured their suits.</p><p>"Wow, that's different. Will mine be like that too?" Dinah asked and Oliver nodded.</p><p>As everyone was getting ready the sky turned red and they knew that it was time to fight until Pat got back with their families. The tower rose from the ground and Oliver looked at the team and said, "Anyone who can fly take the top of the tower, the rest of us will stop them from taking down the tower from the ground."</p><p>Everyone nodded and did what he said. A breach opened and all of the kids from Earth Prime came to join the fight. Mia, Conner, and Olivia took their place at their parents' side. Oliver, Mia and Conner were shooting arrow as quick as they could at the shadow demons. Laurel, Dinah, and Olivia were using their Batons and their Canary Cries. Dawn was now helping Barry as they sped around and were taking out shadow demons. Kara, Karen, Kal and Jonathan were up in the air taking care of the upper part of the tower.</p><p>Stargirl's team was were trying to help out as much as they could. Courtney was helping in the air and on the ground while Rick and Yolanda were fighting along side Laurel. Beth had gone inside the tower to see if there was a way to make it stay active for any longer with her googles.</p><p>"Pat, you need to get back here as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer we can hold these things off." Courtney said.</p><p>"I have everyone, and we are on our way back now. We will be there in five minutes." Pat said.</p><p>"Pat said that they were on their way here now. He said that they needed five minutes." Courtney said to Oliver.</p><p>"Ok everyone, we need to hold out for another five minutes. Once the families get here, we will leave." Oliver said.</p><p>Five minutes later the families had shown up and they all looked at Oliver to see what they were supposed to do now. Oliver's eyes glowed green and all of a sudden everyone was back on Earth Prime.</p><p>"What just happened there. I have never seen anything like that." Pat said.</p><p>"Your earth has just come to an end. You can live here for a while, but the same thing will try to happen here. That Is why we need to build an army that will be able to help us save as many other earth's as possible." Oliver said.</p><p>"What do you mean by other earth's?" Courtney's mother asked.</p><p>"You see this is just one earth of infinite earths in the multiverse. This earth is at the center of them all, which means that it will be the last to go if we can't stop the Crisis that is upon us." Oliver said.</p><p>"I don't understand this so, I am just going to believe what you are saying." Courtney's mother said.</p><p>"it's probably for the best." Oliver said as he went off to see what else was going on.</p><p>"Hey Dinah, I called Cisco while we were gone, and he made you a new suit. He just needs to know what color you want though." Barry said.</p><p>"I guess now is the time to be different if I want to, so I want it to be silver. I want to be known as Silver Canary." Dinah said.</p><p>"I like it. It has a nice ring to it. I will let Cisco know. He will be done with it in fifteen minutes." Barry said and Dinah nodded.</p><p>"Ok, so what do we need to do now?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"We need to find a Wave Rider; someone needs to go to earth 167 to get the heroes from there. Also, someone needs to go to earth 99 and earth 16.</p><p>"Ok Sara, you and Lyla go and get a Wave Rider, Kara and Thea, go to earth 167 and get their heroes, Clark and Lois go to earth 99, and Laurel and I will go to earth 16.</p><p>"What do the rest of us do?" Roy asked.</p><p>"Stay here and keep this earth safe while we are gone. We shouldn't be to long. Once we are back, I will get in touch with Talia and Nyssa and see where they are located. They should be here soon. Once we get back, we should be ready to do some damage to the Anti-Monitor, or at least I hope we are." Oliver said.</p><p>The groups then went to their separate earths to get the heroes that they were sent there to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara and Lyla were now on a different earth getting ready to see about getting a Wave Rider. When they got on board, they saw that it was empty. "I guess they went on vacation or something." Sara said.</p><p>"Maybe, but I tried to find a Wave Rider where everyone would be retired so it wouldn't matter if we took it." Lyla said.</p><p>"Well, that's too bad because this ship is already occupied." A voice said from behind them.</p><p>They turned to see who the voice was, and they were surprised to see that it was a whole crew of Legends there. They didn't know what to say but they figured that they might could us this groups help.</p><p>"I would like to speak to your Captain." Lyla said.</p><p>Sara's doppelganger stepped up and said, "We can't let you take this ship." Sara said.</p><p>"We don't want to take it. We need your help. There is a Crisis coming and we are gathering all the heroes of the multiverse and forming an army." Lyla said.</p><p>"It's been a while since we have been on an adventure, so I say that we are in. Does everyone else agree." Sara said and everyone nodded.</p><p>"Give us the coordinates to where we need to be, and we will be there soon." Sara said as she got the coordinates and went to enter them into the computer.</p><p>Sara and Lyla left the ship and went back to Earth Prime to see if they were needed anywhere else. About that time the Wave Rider appeared out of nowhere and the crew exited the ship so that everyone could meet each other.</p><p>Meanwhile on Earth 167 Kara and Thea went to meet with the heroes of that earth. When the breach opened, they saw that they were on the Kent Farm.</p><p>"I guess we are picking up another Superman." Thea said.</p><p>"Looks that way. So, how should we go about getting them to help us? Kara asked.</p><p>"Well, I find honesty to be the best way, so I think we should tell him the truth." Thea said.</p><p>"You think he will believe us?" Kara asked.</p><p>"If he is really Superman, then I think he has probably seen as much weird stuff as us." Thea said.</p><p>"True." Kara said.</p><p>The two women walked around the barn and saw a man in a flannel shirt chopping wood. They walked up to him and Thea said, "Hello, are you Clark Kent?"</p><p>"Yeah, how can I help you?" Clark said.</p><p>"We are from a parallel earth and we are here to ask you to come and help us fight this Crisis that is coming." Kara said.</p><p>"No offense, but how do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Because I would never do that to you." Kara said as she conjured her suit and Clark saw the House of El symbol.</p><p>"Who are you and why are you wearing my family's symbol?" Clark asked.</p><p>"I am Kara Zor-El from Earth Prime. So that would make me your cousin." Kara said.</p><p>"You aren't Kara. Kara is in the house right now with Lois and the girls." Clark said.</p><p>"Like I said, I am from another earth." Kara said.</p><p>All of a sudden the sky turned red and Kara turned to Clark and said, "Go and get your family now. We have to leave. The end of your earth is near."</p><p>Clark realized that she was not lying so he ran in the house to get everyone. When all of them came outside Kara was surprised to see her mom with them.</p><p>"Mom, what are you doing here? Did they find Argo on this earth as well?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Mom? I am not old enough to be your mom and for saying that I should deck you. Who are you by the way?" Lois said.</p><p>"I am Kara Zor-El and this is Thea Queen from Earth Prime. I am sorry for implying anything. You just look like my mom." Kara said.</p><p>"That's fine. I am Lois Lane by the way." Lois said.</p><p>"Nice to meet another version of Lois. And you must be the Kara of this earth?" Kara asked.</p><p>"That I am." The other Kara said.</p><p>"Hold on. What about Oliver and Chloe?" Lois asked.</p><p>"Kara and I will fly to Metropolis really quick and get them." Clark said as he and his Kara changed into their suits.</p><p>"I will join you." Kara said.</p><p>The three left and were back within thirty second with Oliver, Chloe and their son.</p><p>"Anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on with the sky?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"That is an anti-matter wave, and it will destroy this earth in the next twenty minutes. So, we need to leave now." Thea said.</p><p>"Well, where are we going to go?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"We are taking you all to our earth. We are building an army that is capable of fight this." Kara said.</p><p>"Well, lead the way because I am not ready to die today." Lois said and with that Thea took out the extrapolator that she had and opened a breach.</p><p>When they walked through the breach, they saw that they were in some kind of bunker. It didn't look familiar to the people from Earth 167 though. They were used to watch tower.</p><p>"Whose bunker is this anyways. There is a lot of tech in here that I wish we had at Watchtower." Chloe said.</p><p>"We call it the arrow bunker. This is where Team Arrow operates out of." Thea said.</p><p>"Team Arrow. You mean on this earth I have a team at all times?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yep. It comes in handy a lot." Thea said.</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Clark asked.</p><p>"We are going to get a breach open to the Star labs hanger and we are going to meet up with the rest of the heroes." Kara said.</p><p>"Rest of the heroes?" Lois asked.</p><p>"Yeah. We have already picked some up from other earths, plus the ones from this earth. I would say that we probably have about fifty people or so right now." Thea said.</p><p>"Wow, this would make a great story for the Planet, don't you think Smallville." Lois said.</p><p>"Yes, it would Lois." Clark said.</p><p>"Ok, lets get to the rest of the heroes and see what is next for our plans." Kara said as a breach opened, and everyone went through it and was then in the Star Labs hanger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois and Clark stepped out of a breach and they were in a place that was familiar to them. They were in the Daily Planet and they knew that they were in the right place because they saw Earth 99 Clark Kent walking toward them.</p><p>"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Earth 99 Clark asked.</p><p>"No, we are from out of town. We are just visiting family and we thought we would stop by here and see how this place is run. We run our own paper where we are from." Lois said.</p><p>"Well as long as you are not one of our competitors, I have no problem with it." Earth 99 Clark said.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that. Actually, we were hoping to have a word in private with you." Clark said.</p><p>Earth 99 Clark led them to his office and when they entered Lois put on a memory ring and touched Earth 99 Clark's hand and he remembered everything.</p><p>"Wow, that was a rush. So, I guess all of the paragons ended up winning, being that you are here right now." Earth 99 Clark said.</p><p>"Yeah, they did. Everything was remade and now it is all happening again. We had time to plan this time though, so it shouldn't go as bad this time. By the way, we will need something to call you so that we don't get confused." Clark said.</p><p>"Well, I know your cousin likes to call you Kal, so I will stay as Clark then." Clark said.</p><p>"Makes since. And I think they were going to get another Superman when we left as well, so we will have to come up with something for him as well." Lois said.</p><p>"What, no Lex Luthor this time around?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Nope, he is not needed this time around because we know what we need to do this time." Kal said.</p><p>"Ok, let me finish up a few things here and then I am all your." Clark said and Lois and Kal nodded.</p><p>They left to give Clark some privacy so that he could set up everything for him to be gone for a couple of days. Lois and Kal decided to go and get something to eat while they were waiting. They stopped at on of the food trucks on the side of the street and got a couple of hotdogs and found a place to sit.</p><p>"So, how do you think Crisis is going to go this time around?" Lois asked.</p><p>"I think we are going to be fine. I also think that if something happens, we will not die like we did last time. I think they will take us all with them because they need all of us there so that the plan will work." Kal said.</p><p>"I hope you are right because I am really enjoying my life right now. I am running my own newspaper, I am married to the man that I love, and we will have a son that will grow up to be just like his father." Lois said.</p><p>"We will be fine." Kal said.</p><p>"Ok guys, I am done with my work. Let's go save the multiverse." Clark said as they all walked through a breach back to Earth Prime.</p><p>Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel were on Earth 16 looking for any sign of heroes in Star City. It looked like the place was falling apart. That made them wonder if they were maybe in the wrong place.</p><p>"I don't understand. Sara said that there was a hero here that could help us. It looks like the criminals run this place." Laurel said.</p><p>"Let's go to see if the bunker exists here and maybe we can figure something out." Oliver said.</p><p>They walked out of the elevator so see that the bunker was dark, but it was still in decent shape. All of a sudden, they heard a voice from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Whoever the hell you are, you need to leave now, or I make you leave." Earth 16 Oliver said.</p><p>"We don't want any trouble. We are just here to get this earth's heroes to come and fight this Crisis with us." Laurel said.</p><p>"There are no heroes here. There haven't been any in a long time. I do what I can, but I am getting old and I am having trouble keeping up now." Earth 16 Oliver said.</p><p>"So, it is only you here? What happened to everyone else?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"They all died." Earth 16 Oliver said.</p><p>"Sorry to hear that. So, will you come with us and help us in this fight that we are about to face." Oliver asked.</p><p>"I don't trust people who I can't see, so how about you step out of the shadows so I can see you." Earth 16 Oliver said.</p><p>Oliver and Laurel stepped out of the shadows and Earth 16 Oliver's mouth fell open. He didn't understand what was going on. How was it that Laurel was alive and there was also another him? It just didn't make since to him.</p><p>"How is this possible? I watched you die. And you are me. This just doesn't make any since." Earth 16 Oliver said.</p><p>"We are from another earth and we were sent here to bring heroes back to fight in the war that is coming. We could really use your help." Laurel said.</p><p>"I would do anything for Laurel Lance, no matter where she is from. So, are you two married?" Earth 16 Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we are, and we also have three children." Oliver said and Earth 16 Oliver nodded.</p><p>"By the way, so it doesn't get confusing, we are going to call you Oliver and we will call our Oliver, Ollie." Laurel said and both of them nodded, knowing that it would be easier this way.</p><p>"So, when do we leave?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Don't you need time to see if someone can protect the city while you are gone?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"There is no one other than me and I am not able to protect the city that well by myself anymore. So, it really isn't going to change anything whether I am here or not." Oliver said.</p><p>"Ok, well in that case let get back to Earth Prime and let everyone know what the plan is for this war that is coming." Oliver said and the three heroes walk through the breach back to Earth Prime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once all of the groups were back to the hanger in Central City, everyone started to introduce themselves so that they could all get acquainted with each other. After that was done. Ollie started to tell everyone who was not from Earth Prime what was going on and what they needed to do.</p><p>"First of all, everyone from different earths, I would like to say thank you for coming. This war that is upon us will be the greatest battle that any of us have ever face. We need to work together and send people to go to the other earths that still exist and try to save as many heroes as we can. I am sorry to tell any of you this but most of the earths will be destroyed before this war is over. But we will be able to remake them once we finish with the Anti-Monitor." Ollie said.</p><p>"How will we be able to remake a earth after it has been destroyed. That just doesn't make any since." Lois Lane from Earth 167 said.</p><p>"Just know that there is a way, and I will not stop until everyone is at home and safe. We need all of your help to win this war. You will all play a part in that." Ollie said.</p><p>Everyone nodded but kept looking at Ollie for more instructions. "So, any one with hacker skills can go and help Winn, Felicity, and Lena. I want the Lois' to work together to keep an eye on what earths are left. Let us know whether we have time to go there before that earth is destroyed and stuff like that. As for all of the heroes, we all need to find different earths and try to save as many heroes as we can so that we can continue to build an army." Ollie said and everyone nodded as they went and did what they were told.</p><p>Oliver Queen walked up to Ollie and said, "Hey man, I guess I am my earth's version of you. How are we going to keep it from getting so confusing with three of us here?"</p><p>"Well, the other Oliver and I have figured that out between ourselves. He will be Oliver and I will be Ollie. Is there any name that you would like to go by?" Ollie asked.</p><p>"I guess I could go by my middle name." he said.</p><p>"So, Jonas then? That will work." Ollie said.</p><p>"Yeah, so how did you get to be in charge of all of this?" Jonas asked.</p><p>"I was the first to because a hero here, so I just have the most experience is all." Ollie said.</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short babe. You are also brilliant when it comes to tactics when we are fighting, and you are a natural leader." Laurel said as she joined them.</p><p>"So, this is your wife? I am Oliver Queen from earth 167, but you can call me Jonas to keep everything from getting confusing." Jonas said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I am Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen, but everyone calls me Laurel." Laurel said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. We had a version of you on my earth as well." Jonas said.</p><p>"So, you aren't with her on your earth?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"No, she was always more of a friend than anything else. We never really saw each other in that way. I mean we did flirt every now and then, but nothing more than that." Jonas said.</p><p>"Well, let's go see where we need to go next Ollie. We still have time before there is just this earth left." Laurel said as they all walked up to the Lois' to see what they have found.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kal and Earth 167 Clark were talking to each other to get to know each other better. "So, did you go to Argo so that you and Lois could have kids?" Kal asked.</p><p>"What's Argo? And no, I used Blue Kryptonite so that I was basically human so that we could have the girls." Earth 167 Clark said.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool. You don't know about Argo. It was a city on Krypton. They found a way to save it from the explosion and now it is just floating out there in space." Kal said.</p><p>"Oh. No, we haven't found anything like that on our earth yet." Earth 167 Clark said.</p><p>"So, the other Clark and I have come up with a way to keep everyone from confusing us with our names and all. I will be Kal and he is Clark. Any name you would want to go by?" Kal asked.</p><p>"Well, my wife could probably help you with that. She has so many nicknames for me. She would probably say to call me Smallville, so we will go with that then." Smallville said.</p><p>"Good to know. Let's go over there and see what is going on." Kal said as they walked over to where the Lois' were.</p><p>"Ok, so just so you know for while we are working together, she will be Lois and I will be Joanne." Earth 167 Lois said, and everyone nodded.</p><p>"Ok, so what earths are still out there, and which ones still have heroes that we can save." Ollie asked.</p><p>"Well, there is Earth 46 that has a team called the Titans on it. You also have Earth 52 that has a team called the Doom Patrol. Then on Earth 86 they have the Birds of Prey. That is all we have found as of right now." Lois said.</p><p>"Ok, lets split up and go find these people and get them back here. Laurel and I will go to Earth 46, Smallville and Jonas will go to earth 52, and Kal and Kara will go to Earth 86." Ollie said and everyone nodded and went to get prepared to leave and go find these heroes.</p><p>"I was just wondering, why is he in charge here instead of Kal? On our earth, Smallville is in charge of the Justice League." Joanne said.</p><p>"He has always been the one to take charge. He is great at being tactical and he always has plans. I think what he went through on that island is what made him the leader that he is now." Lois said.</p><p>"Did you ever go out with him? I went out with Jonas for a while. It just wasn't ever the same as it is with Smallville though." Joanne said.</p><p>"No, Ollie and I never went out. I actually never meet him until two years ago, and by that time I was committed to Kal." Lois said.</p><p>"Oh, that cool. So, let's see if we can find any other heroes out there to be recruited." Joanne said and Lois nodded as they got back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ollie and Laurel were on Earth 46 looking for this group that was called Titans. They figured that they should just keep their ears open for any crimes that were going on and they might be able to find at least one of them and then they would be able to get the whole group and get out of there.</p><p>"How long have we been here Ollie? I don't know if we are going to find anyone before the anti-matter wave hits." Laurel said.</p><p>"Well, we need to keep looking until the last minutes. I am not going to leave them here if we can save them." Ollie said.</p><p>"I understand that. We just have no idea where to even start looking for these people." Laurel said.</p><p>They hear something going on behind them, so they turn around to see a kid in a burgundy suit with a black domino mask on beating up some thugs. They had finally found one of the heroes that they were looking for. They wanted to see how skilled this kid was, so they stood back and watch. They were not going to get into the fight unless the kid needed help.</p><p>Once the fight was over Ollie and Laurel walked up to the kid and Ollie said, "You did a good job there kid. Are you a member of the Titans?"</p><p>"Yeah I am. Why do you ask?" the kid said.</p><p>"We are looking to recruit them for a war that is coming. We are building an army that is hopefully strong enough for us to win. What is your name anyways?" Ollie asked.</p><p>"I am Robin. Who are you two?" Robin asked.</p><p>"I am Green Arrow also known as Oliver Queen or Ollie and this is the Black Canary also know as Laurel Lance." Ollie said.</p><p>"Well in that case I am Jason Todd. I can take you to our hideout, but I am not sure who is going to be there right now though. We are all out on patrol right now." Jason said.</p><p>"I can understand that. If it is possible though, could you get them all back to your base as soon as possible. We need to leave within thirty minutes." Laurel said.</p><p>"I will see what I can do. Let's start heading that way now. It will take a while to get there. I was the furthest away as it is." Jason said.</p><p>As the three of them were heading back to the Titans' base, Jason was trying to get in touch with the rest of the team. He was about to get in touch with most of them. He wasn't able to contact Dick though. When Jason, Ollie and Laurel got to the base, everyone looked at the newcomers wondering what was going on.</p><p>"Ok, so what is going on here and why did you bring these people here that we do not know." Hank said.</p><p>"I listened to what they had to say, and it sounded like it could be possible, so I thought it was only right to bring them here to let y'all here what they have to say as well." Jason said.</p><p>"We will listen. So, what is going on that is so important that you had to mess up our patrols?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"There is an anti-matter wave going over the whole multiverse and it is destroying all the earths. We are here to recruit you to come and fight with us. We might not be able to save all of the multiverse right now but when it is all said and done, we will be able to recreate it. We were hoping that your group would come with us and help us fight this evil." Laurel said.</p><p>"If this is really happening then why wouldn't we stay right here and fight for our world instead of leaving with you?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"Because there is no saving your world right now. I know that is hard to here, but it is the truth. I promise you that if you come with us, we can recreate this earth after this is all said an done." Ollie said.</p><p>"How do we know you are telling the truth about that? You have to prove it to us if we are to believe you." Hank said.</p><p>"Ok, something small. Tell me a teammate or someone who is dead, and I will bring them back to life for you." Ollie said and the Titans looked skeptical.</p><p>"We just lost a teammate a couple of weeks ago. Her name was Donna Troy. If you can bring her back, we will believe you." Dawn said.</p><p>Ollie looked at Laurel and smiled. All of a sudden, his eyes glowed green and a girl formed in front of him and she looked to be dead. "Is this the girl you were talking about?" Ollie asked and the team nodded.</p><p>Ollie touches her chest where her heart was and all of a sudden, the girl took a deep breath, and she was awake. The titans looked stunned, they were really surprised at what they just saw, but they now also believed what Ollie was saying.</p><p>"Ok, we believe you now. We will go with you to fight in this war." Hank said.</p><p>"Hold on a second, what are you guys talking about a war?" Donna asked.</p><p>"These people are from a different earth in the multiverse and they have come to ask for our help. He just brought you back to life, so we are going to help them now." Dawn said.</p><p>"Ok, how about some introductions so we know that to call each other." Laurel said.</p><p>"My name is Hank, this is Dawn, you have already met Jason, next to him is Rose, this is Rachael and Gar, you just met Donna of course, and Kori and Dick aren't here yet." Hank said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. This is Ollie and I am Laurel." Laurel said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you as well. How long to we have until we can't wait any longer. I am trying to get into contact with Dick and Kori." Dawn said.</p><p>"I think we have about ten minutes." Ollie said.</p><p>"Ok, I will let them know." Dawn said.</p><p>Five minutes later Dick and Kori walked into the base and they told them the story really quickly and then Ollie did his thing and transported them all to Earth Prime to join the rest of the heroes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the other two teams were off working on getting more recruits for the army that they were building, Barry and Caitlin were talking to some of the other members such as Thea, Sara, and Roy.</p><p>"We need to go to Central City and find the machine that is causing the anti-matter wave and stop it." Barry said.</p><p>"Do you know where it is? We don't need to be out when Ollie gets back. He will be pissed that we did it without him." Thea said.</p><p>"Yeah, we know where it is. It is the sewers up under the streets." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Good thing Laurel and I are back so that we can go with you. If there is something that Specter powers can be used for, I am the only one who can do that right now remember?" Ollie said.</p><p>"Well, I am glad you are back then because that will probably help out, because that will make it, so no one has to die." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, it looks like all of you are doing well in your efforts to defeat the Anti-Monitor. I thought I would just sit back and observe until I saw if you needed any help. You are doing well so you don't seem to need my help." Novu said.</p><p>"Good of you to finally show up." Ollie said rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well with the attitude that all of you have been showing me I am surprised that you would want me here anyways." Novu said.</p><p>"We don't want you here, but I guess it is good you are here in case we need your powers as well. Barry said and Novu nodded.</p><p>"Ok, let's go and stop the device that is causing the anti-matter wave before it is too late." Oliver said.</p><p>Laurel turned to her doppelganger and said, "Hey Dinah, why don't you join us? I would like to get to know you better."</p><p>"Sure. Why not?" I am bored here anyways." Dinah said.</p><p>Before they left a breach opened and Jonas and Smallville joined out by themselves. "Hey guys, where are the people that you went after?" Ollie asked.</p><p>"We only had like twenty minutes to find them. We were about to start talking to them when the anti-matter wave got to close so we had to get out of there." Smallville said.</p><p>"It's ok. We were expecting some losses here. Hopefully Kal and Kara will have better luck." Laurel said and right as she said it a breach opened and Kara and Kal walked out with a girl in a wheelchair and two other women.</p><p>"Looks like you were successful in your mission. So, who do we have here?" Ollie asked.</p><p>"My name is Barbara or Oracle, this is Helena also know as Huntress, and this is Dinah also know as Black Canary." Barbara said.</p><p>"Oh, great another us. This could only get more confusing. So, what are you going to go by, because she is going by Laurel and I am going by Dinah?" Dinah said.</p><p>"I will go by BC then. That will work won't it?" BC asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that will work. It is nice to meet you all." Laurel said.</p><p>"Well, we are going to go take out the device that is making the anti-matter wave hopefully that will slow everything down a bit." Barry said.</p><p>"Do you need any more help?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I am not going to turn it down. Let's head out. We need to get this done before all the remaining earths are destroyed." Ollie said and the team left.</p><p>The team was now in the tunnels below Central City and they found the entrance to the place that they were looking for. "Ok, Cisco. You know what to do. Let's get in there and stop this thing." Barry said.</p><p>Cisco walked over to the wall and touched the same symbols that he did last time and the door opened for them and they walked inside to see that the Flash from earth 90 was on the treadmill just like he was last time. Cisco opened a breach so that Barry could get in there and get him out like he did last time. Everyone looked up to see that Ollie was gone so they talked over a strategy to destroy the machine when Oliver showed back up with Black Lightning. He remembered everything so he started using his lightning to show the machine down. The Flash from Earth 90 looked at them and said, "Put me back in there. It is the only way."</p><p>Ollie then looked at the machine and his eyes glowed green and he destroyed the machine, and the anti-matter wave was destroyed as well. "Well, that was helpful. Wish we had you the last time around." Frosh said.</p><p>"I was a little dead last time. I didn't get these powers until after Earth 90 Flash was dead." Ollie said.</p><p>"I know. So how about we head back and see what the Anti-Monitor has planned next?" Laurel said and everyone nodded.</p><p>When the team got back to the Wave Rider, Ollie decided that it would be best for all of them to go down to the hanger in Central City where the rest of the army was.</p><p>"Why did you want us all to be here?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"Just call it a hunch. I think it is better that all of us are together just in case." Ollie said and Laurel nodded.</p><p>All of the paragons got together to discuss their strategy for what they were going to do next when the League of Assassins arrived. "Well, that will really help out against the shadow demons." Barry said and Ollie nodded.</p><p>Novu walked over to them and all of a sudden he transformed into the Anti-Monitor and said, "I have already taken out Novu. All I have to do now is destroy you and it will all be over."</p><p>"This is why I wanted us all together." Ollie said to Laurel as they looked to see the anti-matter wave start up again.</p><p>"Good luck with following us." Ollie said to the Anti-Monitor before his eyes glowed green and he transported everyone that was there with them to the vanishing point.</p><p>"Why did you bring us here? Why not just take us to the dawn of time?" Sara asked.</p><p>"Because we need to strategize before we go. We will not go into this fight without a plan." Ollie said, so they started to come up with a plan to win this once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the whole army that had been created were waiting in the vanishing point for orders, the leaders of every team plus the paragons were talking over the plan that would hopefully end the Anti-Monitor for good.</p><p>"So, what do you have in mind for a plan, Ollie?" Thea asked.</p><p>"Well, it is good that I got everyone out of there before Earth Prime was destroyed. That will certainly help with what I have in mind. So, here is my plan. I will transport us to the dawn of time and when we get there, I will do the same thing that I did last time which was go up to the top of the ledge and wait for the Anti-Monitor to confront me. Once we start using our powers on each other, I want all of the paragons to come up and surround us and then use your Specter powers on him as well. It might not kill him, but it will give us the power to create a new multiverse and then end this on the new Earth Prime." Ollie said.</p><p>"What do you need the rest of us to do?" Kal asked.</p><p>"I need the rest of you to take care of the shadow demons. Last time we didn't have the help that we need to keep them occupied. Not that it would have helped either way, because the paragons didn't have any Specter powers last time around." Ollie said.</p><p>"So, that is why you did all of this recruiting. I was wondering about that." Sara said.</p><p>"Yeah, so is everyone clear on what needs to be done and what they have to do?" Ollie asked and everyone nodded.</p><p>"Paragons, I need you to stay around for a few minutes." Ollie said and they nodded and waited for all the other people to leave before Ollie began to talk.</p><p>"So, what did you need to tell us Ollie?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"I need to make sure that you all are ready for this, so we are going to go and find a place to practice your powers so that we know that you are ready when the time comes." Ollie said.</p><p>"I think we all could use that practice just to make sure we know what is going on when we use them." Caitlin said.</p><p>"I agree. I am not quite comfortable with using them yet." Kara said.</p><p>"Well, let's go work on them until everyone is comfortable to use them without even really having to think about it." Ollie said as they all started to walk to an area where no one else was.</p><p>While Ollie was working on them using their powers, he was also making sure that he could do what needed to be done with his own powers. He was pleased with the progress that they had made in the short amount of time that they had their powers. Finally, they all decided that they were confident in their powers and how to us them. They all walked back in to join the army that was waiting for them.</p><p>Ollie stood up on what looked like a stage and got everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming and helping out with this Crisis. I know things have not turned out the way we have all hoped as of right now, but I just want to let you know that things are going to turn around now. We will not be holding back any longer and that makes us all very powerful against this enemy that we are about to face. Most of you will be fighting the shadow demons while the other seven of us will be fighting against the Anti-Monitor. This is not going to be an easy fight so I encourage all of you to get your rest now because tomorrow will be long and hard. Are there any questions?" Ollie asked.</p><p>After no one said anything Ollie went on to continue, "Very well. Now go and rest up. We will be leaving here in about six hours."</p><p>He looked out into the crowd and he saw all of the League member bowing and then turning to do as they were told. Most everyone else went to set down with their own little groups to relax. He noticed that Dinah had no one to talk to so he went over to her.</p><p>"You don't have to come over here and keep me company Ollie. I will be fine on my own." Dinah said.</p><p>"I know. I just wanted to come over and spend some time with my friend because I do believe we finally because friends before I died on the other earth." Ollie said.</p><p>"We did and most of that was because you finally started to respect me. I know you didn't trust me for a long time, and I can't blame you for that because it was my fault. If I could go back, I would have chosen to work with you instead of Chase and Diaz. I was just so pissed because I thought that you made your team attack me that night at the Black Canary statue. Now I know that it was that bitch Felicity who did that. I just wanted to do good but once I thought you did that to me, I just wanted to hurt you and I am sorry for that." Dinah said.</p><p>"You redeemed yourself in my eyes. You became a hero on Earth Two before it was destroyed and then you helped me out until the Crisis came." Ollie said.</p><p>"I am glad we worked that out. It was good to have some form of Ollie back in my life. Sure, you weren't the same one from my earth, but you did have some of the same characteristics." Dinah said.</p><p>"He probably would have been the same as me if he had made it back from Lian Yu. Would that have been ok with you?" Ollie asked.</p><p>"I don't care how he came back just as long as he did, which never happened, so there is no need to dwell on that." Dinah said.</p><p>"I guess not. Go get some rest. We are all going to need it." Ollie said as he found his Laurel and they went to get a few hours of sleep before they entered the fight of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once everyone had rested up for a little while Oliver made sure that everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Once he was sure of that he looked at the other paragons to make sure that they were ready and then his eyes glowed green and everyone was at the dawn of time.</p><p>"Wow, this place looks like the world just ended but, in a way, I guess it did." Thea said.</p><p>"That is one way to look at it or you could look at it as this is how it looked before the multiverse was formed which would be why it is called the dawn of time." Ollie said and Thea rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Ok, smartass." Thea said and Oliver smiled.</p><p>"You two stop acting like children. This is as serious situation we are in here." Laurel said.</p><p>"Sorry, you're right. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Thea said.</p><p>"I understand. Thanks for that by the way." Laurel said smiling at Thea.</p><p>"So, what, we just wait here until he shows up?" Frost asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that all we can do for now." Barry said and all of a sudden, the Anti-Monitor appeared in front of them.</p><p>"Looks like your learned from last time and you brought more help. It doesn't matter though because either way you all die. I am prepared for your Specter powers this time Mr. Queen." The Anti-Monitor said.</p><p>"We will see about that. I think you will find me harder to get rid of then you think." Ollie said.</p><p>The Anti-Monitor formed his army of shadow demons and they started to attack the army of heroes. The heroes were doing well against them, but the shadow demon would not stop forming so it was like there were an endless supply of them which after a while would surely start to wear the heroes down.</p><p>Oliver was now on the ledge of the mountain watching the fight just as he was the last time around when he turned around to see the Anti-Monitor had joined him. "You were smart to bring all of your friends with you, but it will not change anything. My victory is inevitable, and you know it." The Anti-Monitor said.</p><p>"I think you are too confident in yourself. You will see that we are not as easy to defeat as you think that we are." Oliver said.</p><p>They started to shoot blasts at each other, and Oliver looked like he was losing just like he did last time when all of a sudden, he started to get the upper hand like he did last time. The Anti-Monitor was surprised that this could happen twice. What surprised him even more was when he got blasted in the back. He turned his head to see that it was Laurel. Then he was hit from the side by Barry and from the other side by Frost. Thea then walked up beside Oliver and started blasting him as well and then Sara walked up beside Laurel and did the same. Finally, Kara joined in from beside Frost and hit the Anti-Monitor with her own Blast.</p><p>The Anti-Monitor had been caught off guard by this and he then saw all of the paragons look up in the air and shoot beams of light up into the sky creating what would be a new multiverse.</p><p>"No, I can't believe that this is happening again." The Anti-Monitor said.</p><p>"Believe it you piece of shit." Thea said.</p><p>"Ollie, you have anything you want to say?" Sara asked.</p><p>"I would be happy to. You have failed this Universe!" Oliver said and then there was an explosion.</p><p>Once the explosion happened all of the shadow demons died and some of the other heroes rushed up to see if the paragons were ok. Dinah, Nyssa, and Talia were the first to make it there. They saw that all of the paragons were alive and well.</p><p>"It is good you are alive my liege but what was the point in that." Talia asked.</p><p>"Look up there Talia, do you see it?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yes, I see it but what is it?" Talia asked.</p><p>"That is the new multiverse forming. We have won as of now. The Anti-Monitor will try to attack one more time when we are put on our new earth. That is why we are not sending everyone back to their earths yet." Oliver said.</p><p>"That is very smart. So, we will have one more face off with the Anti-Monitor then?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Yes, and then he will be gone once and for all." Oliver said.</p><p>"So, how do we get to this new earth?" Dinah asked.</p><p>"If it is like last time, we just appeared there. It was weird because I had no idea where I was for a second there." Sara said.</p><p>"I am going to make sure that everyone that is not a paragon will have their memories, so we do not have to find everyone and give them their memories back." Oliver said.</p><p>"That is smart. Do you know if there will be any changes on this new earth?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"I don't know for sure. The only way to know is to get there and find out." Oliver said and everyone nodded at that.</p><p>"I wished for something and I am interested to see if it happened." Laurel said.</p><p>"And what would that be babe?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"You will just have to see if it happened or not. If it didn't, I will tell you." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.</p><p>"Ok, so how long does it take to get to the new earth?" Thea asked.</p><p>"Gees Thea. Impatient much?" Sara said with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, I am just interested to see what might have changed." Thea said.</p><p>"We just have to wait for the earth to form then we will be placed on that earth." Oliver said.</p><p>"That makes since. Anyways, how long do you think it will be until we finish the Anti-Monitor for good.</p><p>"The last time we got a little while to rest. It was like the next day." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, let's hope we get that time to rest up this time as well." Oliver said and they all nodded and then they were transported to their new earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the army of heroes were all transported to Earth Prime for what they knew was going to be the final confrontation with the Anti-Monitor, they were also finding out what was different on this earth than the one that had been destroyed.</p><p>"Have you noticed anything different so far in our lives on this earth?" Laurel asked Oliver.</p><p>"It looks pretty much the same so far. I mean we still have three kids, and all of our parents are alive just like they were before." Oliver said.</p><p>"I think I might have found something that was different." Dinah said as she came into the bunker.</p><p>"And what is that?" Oliver asked as it did make him curious as to what was different with Dinah.</p><p>"Well, apparently I am from this earth now and Laurel and I are twins." Dinah said.</p><p>"So, my wish worked then? That's good to know." Laurel said.</p><p>"Why would you wish for something like that. You don't even really know me." Dinah said.</p><p>"I know that you have had a hard life so I thought that this would give you a better one. And plus, on this earth you would have had dad your whole life." Laurel said.</p><p>"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Dinah said.</p><p>"You're Welcome and welcome to the family." Laurel said.</p><p>Meanwhile, over in National City Kara finds that all of her family is still alive, and everything is pretty much the same. She went to find Alex and see if anything had changed for her.</p><p>"Hey Alex, is everything the same for you on this earth is it is for me?" Kara asked.</p><p>"It is pretty much all the same except for one thing." Alex said.</p><p>"And what would that be?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Kelly and I adopted a baby and I am so happy about that right now. Would you like to meet her?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I sure would. So, what is her name?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Her name is Michelle. Here you can hold her if you want." Alex said as she handed Michelle to Kara.</p><p>"She is so beautiful. I am so happy for you. I guess this happened because I wished for this for you when we were making the new multiverse." Kara said.</p><p>"Well, whatever you did. Thank you for doing it. I never thought that this would happen for me." Alex said and Kara nodded.</p><p>At the same time in Central City, Barry and Caitlin were trying to figure out what might be different in their lives. "I can only think of one thing that I know for sure is different on this earth as of right now." Barry said.</p><p>"And what would that be?" Caitlin said.</p><p>"Well, apparently we had another baby about seven months ago and his name is Henry." Barry said.</p><p>"So, now we have two children. That's great. It is kind of what I wished for when we created the new multiverse." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Really, I didn't know if you wanted anymore children or not. I am glad that you did though." Barry said.</p><p>"I am not saying that I want to have ten kids or anything like that but two or three will be fine." Caitlin said.</p><p>"That sounds good to me. So, what do we need to do to get ready for the Anti-Monitor?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I don't know that we can kill him. It hasn't worked yet but maybe we can find a way to make it so that he can't hurt anything." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Well, we need Cisco, Lena, Felicity, and Barbara to help with what I have in mind." Caitlin said.</p><p>In just a few minutes time, Barry was back with Lena, Felicity, and Barbara. Cisco walked in soon after the women got there and asked, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I have an idea to stop the Anti-Monitor once and for all, but we need our best minds here to work on this." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Ok, I am intrigued. What do you have in mind?" Lena asked.</p><p>"I think that if we can find a way to shrink him to the size of an atom, he will not be able to cause any damage anymore." Caitlin said.</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea. We will get to work on it." Felicity said as the tech group got to work on the device.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Star City, Oliver, Laurel and Dinah were walking to meet up with Sara. When they got there, they saw that Thea was there as well.</p><p>"Any changes for either of you?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Other than being with Nyssa now everything is pretty much the same for me other than the fact that I have another sister now." Sara said.</p><p>"So, you and Nyssa huh? Didn't think that was something that you would wish for." Laurel said.</p><p>"Yeah, it kind of surprised me to when I thought about it." Sara said.</p><p>"So, who else has any changes?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Well, it is weird for me to say this, but Roy and I have already had Robert on this earth, so that is different." Thea said.</p><p>"Congratulations Thea. We are so happy for you." Laurel said.</p><p>"Thanks. What about you Dinah?" Thea asked.</p><p>"Other than having two new sisters, it looks like I am married to Tommy Merlyn." Dinah said.</p><p>"I guess it runs in the family then. I used to go out with Tommy on the old earth." Laurel said.</p><p>"I guess it does. We seem to be happy together, so I can't complain." Dinah said just as Barry's voice came over the comms in the bunker.</p><p>"Hey guys, we are working on a way to stop the Anti-Monitor. We should be done in thirty minutes." Barry said.</p><p>"Let us know when you are done, then we all need to regroup and get ready for this final fight. Everyone from other earths are still here as well right?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yeah, they are. We just need to all get make to the hanger at STAR Labs and get a plan started." Barry said.</p><p>"Sounds good. We will be there in fifteen minutes." Oliver said.</p><p>"My team will be there in fifteen minutes as well." Kara said over the comms.</p><p>Once all of the teams were together again in the STAR Labs hanger, Caitlin told them about the idea she had about shrinking down the Anti-Monitor so that he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea Caitlin, let us know when everything is ready and then we will make our plans to stop the shadow demons and take out the Anti-Monitor for good." Oliver said as now all they could do was wait and be patient.</p><p>A/N: I got the idea of Alex having a baby from adfranke1. Thank for giving me that idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The device had been finished for about an hour and now all of the leaders of all of the teams were talking about plans to take down the Anti-Monitor. "I think it should be all of the paragons plus any of the Supers and people who can fly that will go after the Anti-Monitor. The rest of us should take out the shadow demons." Talia said.</p><p>"I think that is a good idea. With that kind of fire powers, we should be able to end him once and for all." Kara said.</p><p>"Ok, so is everyone in agreement with what we are going to do?" Ollie asked and everyone nodded and went to tell their teams what was going on.</p><p>At the same time the cameras around the city were picking up shadow demons flying around which caught all of the computer wizzes' attention.</p><p>"Looks like it is time. I am seeing shadow demons flying around everywhere." Barbara said.</p><p>"Ok everyone, suit up. It is time that we end this." Ollie said and everyone nodded and went to get ready.</p><p>The army of heroes ended up in a construction site by the bay seeing all of the shadow demons form a line behind the Anti-Monitor. Ollie then went and attacked the Anti-Monitor while the rest of the army was taking care of the shadow demons for now. The Anti-Monitor was actually causing Ollie some trouble until Laurel and Sara got in on the fight as well. Once it was three against one, they could see that they were finally getting the upper hand in the fight. The Anti-Monitor wasn't going to go down easily though, so he had all of the shadow demon sucked into his body which made him turn into a giant.</p><p>"I have to say, I didn't see that coming." Laurel said.</p><p>"Yeah, so now would be when we could use that help that you were talking about when we were at the meeting earlier." Sara said.</p><p>Just as she said that Supergirl, Superman, Astra, Alura, and Mon-El all flew in to help them. They turned around to see that Barry, Caitlin and Thea were there as well.</p><p>"Looks like you got your wish." Thea said with a smile as she and Caitlin shot ice blasts at the Anti-Monitor while Laurel and Sara sent their Canary Cries at him as well.</p><p>Oliver shot explosive arrows at him hoping that it would cause him to stager back a little bit. With all of the Supers hitting the Anti-Monitor up high as well, it caused him to fall down. While he was down Barry got the device ready so that they could shrink the Anti-Monitor down to the size of an atom.</p><p>"Is everyone ready for this? Get as far away as you can. We don't need any of you to get cause in the zone and get shrunk down as well." Barry said.</p><p>Barry took one more look around to see that everyone was clear and threw the device at the Anti-Monitor and when it detonated, he started to shrink immediately.</p><p>The last thing they heard before they couldn't see the Anti-Monitor anymore was him yelling out "NOOOOO!"</p><p>"Well, it looks like we just saved the multiverse. I think I am going to take a month off after dealing with all of this." Thea said with a smile and everyone else laughed.</p><p>"Ok, so what do we do now?" Laurel asked.</p><p>"We take all of these people back to their earths. They need to go back so that they can take care of everything that is going on there." Oliver said and all of the paragons nodded and went to get ready to return people back to their own earths.</p><p>Ollie took back the Titans, Laurel took back Stargirl and her team along with their families. Kara took back Smallville and his team and their families. Thea took back the Birds of Prey. While Sara took back Clark to Kingdom Come Earth. The Legends were taken back to their earth by Sara.</p><p>Once all of the paragons were back, all of Earth Prime's heroes were in the STAR Labs Hanger having drinks and celebrating. Later that night the president met them all at the hanger and had an awards ceremony to give them all medal for their bravery in saving the world. After that was done all of the heroes went back to their cities so that they could stop any crime that might be happening being that people might be looting and stuff like that from all of the chaos that had been happening that day.</p><p>The next day Oliver woke up and thought about all of the stuff that had been happening over the last couple of days. He looked over to see that Laurel was still asleep so he would let her sleep a little bit longer. He needed to get back to City Hall to make sure that everything was in order. He needed to make an address to the city to make sure that everyone knew what had happened and also make sure that people weren't trying to take advantage of all of the chaos that was going on in the world right now. Once he delivered his speech he went to his office and got back to his day job that he had been able to do for the last couple of days. Laurel came in an hour later to her DA's office to get to work as well.</p><p>It looked like everything was back to normal in Central City as well with everyone being back to work at STAR Labs creating cutting edge technology that would help the world out in many ways.</p><p>In National City all of Team Supergirl were either working in the Tower to make the city safe or they were working at Kara's newspaper the National Daily News which was also back in operation in Star City with Thea in charge, Metropolis with Lois and Clark in charge, and in Central City with Iris in charge.</p><p>Everything looked like it was back to business as usual in the world and it was like nothing had really changed at all, except all of the heroes knew that it had changed everything for them now and in the future.</p><p>A/N: Thank you for reading my version of Crisis. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought of it. Once again, thanks for reading this story everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>